Verdaderos sentimientos
by yume25sora
Summary: Tras el gran malentendido que se produjo entre Alibaba y Morgiana durante su viaje a Balbadd, Alibaba comienza a cuestionarse acerca de sus sentimientos por Morgiana.


_**"Emmm.. este es el primer fanfic que he hecho, asi que realmente no es muy bueno,esta basado en el capitulo 204 del manga **_

_** espero que les guste :)"**_

Tras el gran malentendido que se produjo entre Alibaba y Morgiana durante su viaje a Balbadd, el ambiente entre ellos se volvió algo confuso. Es verdad que tras haber malinterpretadó las palabras de Morgiana con una confesión y considerarla oficialmente su novia, Alibaba realmente se sintió humillado y herido, pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente por ella? Comenzó a cuestionarse tras el incidente. Ella ha sido su compañera durante un largo tiempo, es increíblemente fuerte y con un corazón muy bondadoso, además, es sin duda una hermosa mujer- pensaba mientras Olba y los otros trataban de animarlo- Nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma hasta ahora, así que realmente no sabe si podría hacerla feliz.

-hey, Olba!- exclamo Alibaba cuando estaban solos en la cubierta, puesto que los otros se habían ido a dormir.

-Qué ocurre?- respondió sorprendido el muchacho ante el repentino llamado.

Alibaba quedo mudo ante la pregunta y rápidamente se arrepintió de su impulsivo acto y tras su desesperación comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra un muro, mientras se maldecia a si mismo "Estúpido! estúpido!" repetía reiteradamente.

-A…alibaba-san!- exclamo sorprendido Olba mientras lo detenía- que ocurre?

Alibaba miro celoso y avergonzado a Olba. El era un chico menor que el, que no hace más de un año era un pirata despiadado que hacia todo por el bien de _Umm Madaura_, pero míralo ahora, en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en un apuesto y agradable muchacho quien era más alto que el e incluso obtuvo una novia… **Una novia!** Algo que Alibaba solo podía soñar en tener y lo cual Olba había conseguido fácilmente. El estaba realmente celoso.

-Hey Olba - volvió a decir- que es lo que sientes por Toto? Umm? Es decir, ¿Cómo llegaste a saber que te gustaba?

Olba con la boca entre abierta y con la mirada aturdida ante semejante pregunta, se dio cuenta que se refería principalmente a su relación con Morgiana. El muchacho tras reflexionar un poco, comenzó a rascar su cabeza mientras respondía avergonzado.

-Bueno… al decir verdad yo realmente amo a Toto… es la primera vez que conosco a una mujer como ella…fuerte, hermosa y suave…cuando la conocí en Sindria realmente me interese en ella, pero cuando dijiste que era tu novia inmediatamente pensé en rendirme- Alibaba apretó su pecho dolido por el recuerdo de ese frustrante momento más un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad- Sin embargo, tras descubrir la verdad comencé a hablar un poco con ella y sentí unas increíbles ganas de protegerla, y tras ver que teníamos ideales similares de permanecer a tu lado, me convencí de que ella realmente era con quien yo quería estar...

Tras estas palabras unos cuantos minutos de silencio reinaron y Alibaba miro fijamente a Olba quien ruborizado rascaba su cabeza y miraba al suelo. El joven ex príncipe sonrió tras ver que aquel quien estuvo a punto de caer en el odio y depravación, había encontrado una nueva razón para vivir. Alibaba agradeció a Olba y se despido dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Alibaba- pronto llegaremos a Balbadd así que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Después de ver a Olba entrar a su habitación, comenzó a ver el cielo estrellado y suspiro.

-deseos de protegerla umm?- murmuro silenciosamente.

De pronto escucho unos ruidos en la cubierta y tras dirigirse hacia donde provenían, la vio. Ahí estaba Morgiana viendo fijamente las estrellas, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pálida piel y su brillante cabello rojizo deslumbraba. Alibaba quedo mudo ante la hermosa imagen de aquella muchacha la cual nunca había visto de otra forma más que una amiga.

-Las estrellas son hermosas no?- pregunto.

-Si…lo son- respondió la joven fanalis mientras sonreía.

Creo que finalmente te comprendo Olba-se dijo a si mismo Alibbaba- yo he encontrado a alguien a quien deseo proteger y mantenerla a mi lado por siempre.


End file.
